Lionhearted
by godricshollow7
Summary: Professor McGonagall wants to help Hermione heal after the war and maybe, just maybe, she'll find some much needed healing as well.


The war had ended and those who wanted to return to their schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had done so, while others had chosen to move on with their lives and become a member of the wizarding work force. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were among those who chose to move on, which was no surprise since neither of the boys was great at studying, whereas Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom were among those who chose to return to Hogwarts.

While Harry and Ron worked for the Auror program at the rebuilt Ministry and the occasional assistance to Arthur Weasley, others found different work. Neville began working under Professor Sprout in the greenhouses and Luna Lovegood became the youngest writer for the Daily Prophet, becoming the youngest contributor for the paper and out-writing the publications own Rita Skeeter. As for Hermione, she took to keeping to herself, choosing at that time not to apprentice under anyone to the surprise of many, and the concern of a few.

Hogwarts for the most part had been rebuilt in the months following the end of the war. Those who could remain on grounds to begin the careful process did so while others apparated in to help when they could. Madam Hooch and a small group of Quidditch players worked together to get the Quidditch pitch back up after its burning during the battle. Pomona Sprout along with Neville and other fellow botanists worked on getting the greenhouses back up and running, even able to save a few of the plants while having to scrap several others. Poppy Pomfrey split her time between treating those in need of medical attention and getting her infirmary back up to par; though she did have plenty of help getting her domain fixed.

By the time school was back in session all was repaired and it seemed as though no battle had taken place on the grounds; if it weren't for everyone's knowledge of it happening. All tried to move on, to carry on as if the last few years had not happened but very few were able to succeed at this. The Golden Trio and those on the front lines had the hardest time adjusting back to everyday life, often plagued by the horrible events they witnessed.

****  
In the quiet of the night, Hermione awoke with a scream trapped in her throat, skin damp with sweat and the stench of burnt flesh and smoke released from her memories. Unable to fall back to sleep, she decided to get up and start her day. Pulling on a pair of well-worn jeans and a long sleeved shirt, she tucked her wand into her left sleeve before leaving the safety of her room. She passed quickly through the Gryffindor common room, making sure not to wake any of the portraits.

From the tower of the headmistresses' rooms, a figure stood at the window in her bedroom staring out into the night. Being unable to sleep any longer, Minerva took peace from the land before her. It was thanks to her Animagus-enhanced senses that she was able to see the lone female figure making her way to the Black Lake.

Sitting by the lake at night had a strange calming effect on Hermione as she sat there trying spell after spell to hide her shame. With every attempt she made, failure seemed to be the only answer as the wind whipped around, chilling her to the bone.

Already in her robes, Minerva transformed into her Animagus form and sprinted through the castle, intent on seeing just why Hermione was out by the Black Lake at such an early hour. As she approached, she slowed her movements, hearing very intricate spell work coming from her favorite student. Remaining behind the young woman, she tried to understand just why she was casting all these spells and, unable to get answers from her position of just watching, she changed back into her human form and softly coughed to not startle the young woman.

Realizing she was no longer alone, Hermione quickly pulled her left sleeve down before turning to face her visitor.

"Professor," she greeted in surprise. "What brings you out so early?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing Miss Granger." Minerva moved forward, taking a seat next to her. "You should still be asleep at this hour." Noticing how cold the young woman was, Minerva pulled out her own wand, casting a warming charm on them both.

"I couldn't sleep anymore," Hermione responded, shrugging her shoulders. "Still have dreams about the war and being on the run. Sitting out here helps."

"You are always welcome to come to me Hermione," Minerva carefully replied, using the young woman's name to try and make her aware that she really did care. "Now tell me why were you casting such spells?"

"Thank you professor," she responded, smiling slightly for the first time since the war. "I appreciate the offer." She looked over at the raised eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to share her shame, but also wanting desperately to tell someone. "It's just something I have been taking care of since we were on the run. It's nothing to concern yourself over."

Before any more questions could be asked, Hermione stood, making sure her left sleeve was pulled down and the end held in her fist-ed hand. She wished the headmistress a good morning before leaving.

Knowing that something was wrong and troubling her young charge, and desperately wanting to know and help, Minerva returned to her quarters hastily writing out a letter to Mr. Potter. Hopefully her friend would be able to shed some light on whatever ailed Miss Granger.

****  
Hermione stared at her plate, moving the breakfast from side to side, not really feeling like eating even though she knew she should. Her restless sleep over the last few months and lack of appetite had been taking a toll on both her body and spirit. She was glad to be at the school, but without Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Harry to drag conversation out of her and listen to her problems, she had virtually stopped interaction. Neville was around, but he seemed to be handling his experiences in stride. He had pushed through and become a true hero, a true man. Hermione did not feel that she had accomplished as much. She did not feel she was the heroine that some said she was, nor did she feel grown up. She did not feel brave or even smart anymore. Tears began forming in her eyes and she blinked quickly to hold them back from falling down her cheeks. Maybe what Bellatrix had written on her arm and meant by it was right. She was glad Minerva had not seen her arm, but was worried that she would pry further, knowing something was amiss.

Given the events and discussion during the early morning hours, the Headmistress took more effort in surreptitiously observing Hermione over breakfast. She had noticed over time that Hermione had indeed become more withdrawn and non-emotional. Most that had fought or witnessed the atrocities of the war had become that way, even herself for a while. She noted the girl, no – the young lady, pushing her food around, head bowed, never looking up. She hoped Mr. Potter answered quickly, but Minerva made up her mind immediately to not let Miss Granger continue in her solitude beyond this meal.

Looking down at her own barely touched breakfast she realized that this was her in to begin talking with Miss Granger. As tears began welling up in the corner of her eyes she realized that everyone was hurting but in Granger's case she could do something about that, even if it meant opening herself up and becoming vulnerable. Maybe together they could heal each other. She will start by helping to rebuild Hermione's spirit then perhaps the schools.

Hermione realized she was not going to be eating anything anyway and that the tears of self-loathing had passed. Standing she took one quick look around before silently slipping out of the Great Hall. Like most her days she planned on keeping to herself and to continue going through every book she could to find her wonder spell to remove what Bellatrix had done. Sitting at one of the more secluded tables with piles of books around her, Hermione received a note as it simply appeared in front of her requesting her presents in the Headmistress office.

Having not received a satisfactory answer from Young Mister Potter, McGonagall patiently waited for her young charge to arrive so she would be able to go directly to the source in private to find her answers. Minutes later she could hear the movement of the staircase and with a quiet "Enter," she waited for her guest.

"Ah Miss Granger, I see you received my note. Please come sit." Wanting this to be a more friendly meeting and not a formal one, she had decided early on that they would sit on the couch by the fire for their talk. "May I offer you some tea?"

With tea poured for the two of them and ginger newts resting on the table she looked the young woman over. Even with the sleepless nights and exhaustion evident on her features she was still beautiful.

"I wanted a chance to speak with you, and by no means are you in trouble but I am concerned. I have noticed over the last few months that school has resumed that you have not been sleeping well. You also have not been eating much."

"Now do you want to tell me about the cause to all your distress?" She asked.

With a shake of her head, Hermione let out a quiet "No."

Without waiting for more of an answer, McGonagall shifted her position laying a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder, while noticing the younger woman fidgeting with her left sleeve. "I know you must be having a hard time dealing with things you have seen or even possibly have done during the war and that is perfectly normal. Trust me I have survived three and while the feelings never go away it does get easier with help. So please let me help you." McGonagall tried again.

"There is nothing you can do," Hermione finally admitted starting to give in to the depression she was feeling. "It simply who I am and there is nothing I can do to change it." With out using words to explain more she simply lifted her sleeve up slowly revealing the angry carved letters forming 'Mudblood' on her arm. "Like I said nothing you can do so please just leave me be."

"Hermione you know this is not who you are don't you?" Minerva wanted to make sure she got through to her young charge. "You are so much more than a slandering word. You are brilliant. A brilliance I have not seen within these walls for quiet some time."

Hermione pulled her sleeve down once again trying to hide her disgrace.

"You nothing to be ashamed of especially with me. After all I do bare many scares. Now tell me who did this and when?"

With the cat out of the bag so to speak, Hermione decided to give in and finally voice the trauma she lived through. "It happened when we were on the run. We ran into a group of Snatchers that captured us and took us to Malfoy Manor where Bellatrix Lestrange did this to me." With every word, her retelling  
of the ordeal was very mechanical as she tried to detach herself emotionally from it to allow the whole story to be told. "No one knows except you. The boys just know that I was tortured by her hand but not about this." She waved her hand over the part of her carved arm.

"Let me help you?" Minerva asked as she moved to hold the young woman carefully caressing the unmarred flesh, trying to provide some form of comfort and strength.

**** Every night after dinner they would meet in Minerva's quarters for tea and biscuits, both taking turns talking about what they went through during the war. Minerva felt it was only fair to share her experiences as well, hoping that in some small way it would help her younger friend.

Tonight was a bit different for when Hermione entered and took her usually seat on the couch she could see stacks of books on the coffee table. "What's all this? Trying to get in some light reading?" As she scanned the top title.

"Actually I pulled them out for you," she placed the tea pot and 2 cups down in a clear sport. "I thought that perhaps we could look through some of my family tomes to find your answers. These you will not find within the shelves of Hogwarts library." She poured a cup, handing it and a book to her guest before doing the same for myself.

The hours ticked by as they both quietly read through the books, pausing every so often to refile their cups or pose a question to the other person.

Hermione began to get frustrated as nothing substantial was presenting itself. She wanted to find the answer but there was nothing helpful to be found.

"Relax Hermione we will find something don't worry," the Headmistress promised. "Just give it a little more time. I have a few more tomes I will bring from home and asked a few people I know. They might be able to give me more insight. Now if you are worried about someone seeing your mark I will teach you a concealment charm that is very difficult to detect. But mind you I do not want you using it in my presents, you have nothing to be ashamed of with me." She made sure to point that out again, wanting the younger woman to feel comfortable and as much like herself as she could.

**** It had been months since they started spending time together, working on reversing the damage that Bellatrix caused. During this time both their spirits had lifted, smiles were more forthcoming and means were actually spend eating instead of pushing food around a plate.

It was during this point when spirits were lifted that Hermione broached the subject of continuing her  
lessons in Transfiguration and becoming an Animagi. "If you are willing I would like to apprentice under you. I know you haven't taken an apprentice in years but I was hoping I might be an exception to that."

"Of course. I didn't know you were interested let alone selected a field of study to pursue. I assume you want to become an animagi?"

"I do. I know it will be a lot of hard work but I think I am finally able to think about that now."

They switched their nightly focus to begin Hermione's studying and slowly everything continued to improve. A light returned to the young witches eye's that had been sorely missed. While Hermione continued to practice under Minerva's watchful eye, the elder woman continued her own research into finding a way to reverse the damaged flesh. Though Hermione had given up on finding a way, Minerva refused to do so and spent every available moment tracking information down.

They had been at this for months and it was finally time for Hermione to see what form her animagus would take. Carefully she went through the breathing routine she was taught and began to allow her body to change, making sure to keep her mind clear and not fight what was happening.

Proud of her student, her pupil, Minerva had a special surprise waiting for her when she returned to her human form. "Well done Hermione," her voice rang out with praise. "I am most impressed with how quickly you have been able to get to this point. As you continue to transform it will become easier. Now come here I have something I want to give you."

Standing in front of her mentor she looked up with a smile before feeling confused as she was being handed a bottle. "I'm not sure I understand."

"I told you months ago before you started your training that I would try to find your answer. Well unfortunately there is nothing in any text that I have found explaining how to reverse such a horrible act. So I want you to take this on a whim. I think it made do the trick but I don't want you to get your hopes up to high if it does not."

Without needing any further explanation and trusting her mentor completely Hermione upended the potion bottle drinking it's contents.

Within moments she felt a tingling sensation on her forearm, quickly pulling up the sleeve of her shirt as they both looked on. Watching as the words slowly began to fade, leaving the arm pink and undamaged.

"What did you give me?"

"The last thing I could think of to try. Luckily I still had some stored from the last batch Dumbledore gave me," seeing the confusion still within chocolate eyes, Minerva smiled. "I gave you Phoenix tears."


End file.
